


I Took Us for Better (and I Took Us for Worse)

by throughtheoldorifice



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Secret Relationship, girl scout cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughtheoldorifice/pseuds/throughtheoldorifice
Summary: They hadn't planned on telling Eliot's teammates they were married, but Quinn hadn't planned on eating a whole box of Thin Mints, either.
Relationships: Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I Took Us for Better (and I Took Us for Worse)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ya'll, so I had intended my first work here to be something much better than this shit, but it got into my head while I was working on a different piece and kept bugging me. So I threw it together in like 30 minutes, it's totally unbeta'd, and possibly wildly out of character.
> 
> Title is from Indigo Girls- Power of Two. Enjoy.

It’s not something they meant to happen. It’s more like something they fell into; gradually, without realizing it. Kind of like the way you sit down to watch a new show with a box of Girl Scout cookies: the next time you look at the clock, it’s three am and you’ve binged the whole first season and the entire box of cookies.

Or maybe that was just Quinn.

Eliot still hadn’t forgiven him for eating all the Thin Mints.

Anyway, they hadn’t meant to fall for each other, until they were already neck deep in love; hadn’t intended to live together, until Quinn’s entire wardrobe somehow ended up in Eliot’s closet. And they _certainly_ hadn’t planned on telling Eliot’s teammates they were—

“Damn it, no we’re not married, Hardison.”

“Well, except in Alabama, Oklahoma, and Colorado,” Quinn said. Eliot opened and then shut his mouth.

“Brazil,” he added. “And Estonia.”

The hacker’s jaw was practically on the floor.

“Don’t forget Israel, or France,” Quinn nudged Eliot’s side.

“Czech Republic. Most of Australia, too.”

He could see Hardison out of the corner of his eye mouthing “most?” to Parker, who was looking back and forth between him and Eliot with fascination.

“Taiwan.” He glanced at Eliot with his best shit-eating grin. Eliot glared at him.

“I thought I told you not to mention Taiwan _ever_. _Again_.” Quinn just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Hey, darling, I’m not the one who brought it up. He’s your nerd.”

Eliot shook his head. “Nope. Now that they know we’re married, _darling_ , he’s your nerd too.”

Quinn turned to Hardison, a playful threat ready, when the door of the Brewpub chimed.

A small girl in a green sash and skirt walked up to them. “Does anyone want to buy some Girl Scout cookies?”

Eliot bought two boxes of Thin Mints, glaring at Quinn whole time.


End file.
